Dejar de Ser
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: El día que abandonó la mansión de su familia no fue el día en que Andrómeda dejó de ser una Black, como tampoco lo fue el día que se casó con Ted Tonks como el Tapiz de su Familia demuestra. Fue después, bastante después. / One-Shot Aniversario Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Dejar de Ser**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Harry Potter. Andrómeda Black/Ted Tonks

**Raiting:** K

**Cantidad de Palabras:** 852

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" donde me tocó Andrómeda Black, hija de Cygnus III y Druella Rosier, hermana de Bellatrix y Narcissa Black. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta Black, así que discúlpenme si parece un poco OoC. Hay poco de su historia que se conoce, así que tuve que completar con imaginación._

* * *

**Dejar de Ser  
****One-Shot**

Andrómeda sabe que el día que dejó de ser una Black no fue cuando le gritó a sus padres y hermanas que no deseaba ser una como ellas. No fue cuando, únicamente con lo que llevaba puesto, puso un pie fuera de la mansión familiar y dio una mirada soberbia a Druella Black a la espera de la maldición que su varita le enviaría por deshonrarle. Pero Druella no era realmente una Black, sino que en el fondo seguía siendo una Rosier, y no le envió ninguna maldición sino que solo le dio una mirada triste.

Fue Bellatrix quien lo hizo. Fue de su varita de donde salió el látigo humeante que dejó una larga marca sobre su brazo antes de que la joven Cissy le detuviese. Pero Andrómeda no lloró ni tampoco se quejó por la herida. Porque si tú eres una Black y estás dispuesta a abandonar la familia, debes aceptar todas las maldiciones que te envíen encima. Con honor y orgullo, al saber que estás haciendo lo correcto.

El coche le esperaba más allá de la blanca reja del jardín y Andrómeda se apresuró allí sin prestar atención a las voces de sus hermanas ni al llamado de su madre. Su brazo ardía, pero sus pies se sentían ligeros por el solo pensamiento de que en unos pocos momentos después estaría por fin con el hombre que amaba.

Sin embargo algo le detuvo. Su mano acariciaba la manilla del coche y una magia ancestral le forzó a girarse a observar una vez más el que había sido su hogar por diecinueve largos años. Su cabeza se giró mientras su largo cabello castaño volaba alrededor de ella, mientras sus ojos buscaban en las ventanas de la mansión hasta que le vio.

Serio, alto y poderoso. Con el cabello negro como el ébano y la expresión dura como la roca. Su padre le observaba, sin llorar, sin amenazar y sin enviar maldición. Solo le observaba. Y quizás Andrómeda pudo sentir miedo en algún lugar de su pecho, pero la imagen de Ted llegó a su mente y se sintió más poderosa de lo Cygnus Black III podría ser jamás. Le devolvió la mirada con orgullo y apenas vio un leve asentimiento en ese rostro que alguna vez amó, antes de subirse en el coche y cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Pero ese no fue el día en que dejó de ser una Black.

* * *

Aún después de que ella y Ted se hubiesen entregado los votos en una pequeña capilla en Devon, Andrómeda sabía que seguía siendo una Black. Podía sentirlo, y ese sentimiento era lo que más le aterraba.

Dormía entre pesadillas de rostros familiares irguiéndose amenazantes sobre ella y su amado marido, despertando entre lágrimas mientras era sujeta por los fuertes brazos de Ted quien le consolaba y le decía que todo había terminado, que ya todo estaría bien. Pero ella no lo creía así. Porque seguía siendo una Black, y mientras lo siguiese siendo no podría escapar de su casta.

Y entonces ocurrió. Podía sentir la magia dentro de sí y un simple hechizo le reveló que no estaba equivocada y que en verdad eso estaba pasando. Cuando Ted lo supo no pudo dejar de reír y le dio vueltas por el aire llenando su pequeño hogar de felicidad.

Noche y día Andrómeda pensaba en el pequeño ser que crecía en su vientre, en cómo sería y que nombre le pondrían. Una voz que sonaba peligrosamente parecida a la Bellatrix repetía en su mente que debería honrar la tradición de nombrar a sus niños como estrellas y constelaciones, pero ella no pensaba hacerlo. Rompería esa tradición así como rompería con todos sus lazos con los Black.

El día que Nymphadora Tonks nació, Andrómeda recibió la visita de su hermana Narcissa. Ambas se miraron a los ojos por largos momentos en San Mungo y la mayor estuvo tentada solo por un momento a hablarle, antes de que la expresión de asco en el rostro de la rubia al ver a su hija le quitase todos los deseos de una vez.

—Sal de aquí, hermana, y no vuelvas— susurró Andrómeda deseando que Ted se apresurase de donde fuese que hubiese ido. Sin embargo no debía temer, porque Narcissa solo negó con la cabeza y se giró para salir de allí.

—Tú ya no eres mi hermana—.

La frase rebotó en las paredes del blanco cuarto y Andrómeda sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía ante esa verdad. Así como ya no podía sentir los lazos de magia de su pequeña dentro de su estómago, tampoco podía ya sentir los lazos que le unían con los Black.

Cuando Ted entró en el cuarto se encontró a su mujer llorando suavemente con el pequeño cuerpo de su hija en brazos, corriendo para llegar a su lado y envolverlas a ambas entre sus brazos.

—Ya, ya. Todo está bien. Todo ha terminado— y Andrómeda supo que esa vez su buen Ted tenía la razón.

Por fin ellos dos eran la única familia que tenía en el mundo y ella ya no era más una Black.

۞ **_Finite Incantatem_** ۞

* * *

_Bueno ¡Feliz Aniversario al Foro! Vengo recién llegando pero se ve realmente espectacular, así que espero poder quedarme. Se nota que hay mucha calidad en él c:_

_Este fic sobre Andrómeda, bueno, no podía ser feliz. La vida de esta mujer respecto a los Black no fue muy alegre, aunque seguro que Ted Tonks la hizo muy feliz luego. Es una pena, pero bueno, al menos tiene al pequeño Teddy para alegrar sus días. Yo no sé porque a ella siempre la imagino como una abuela muy anciana, cuando en verdad no puede serlo ¿no? Teniendo un poco más de edad que Narcissa y Bellatrix… aunque claro, quizás tenga que ver con que casi siempre que la he visto en fics estos son del post epílogo, así que allí si debe estar mucho mayor._

_En fin, me gustó poder usarla joven. Me hubiese gustado poder escribir quizás un poco más, pero límites, límites._

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
